The Precipice of Change, or not?
by ndaniela
Summary: When you play a lot of Dragon Age, you start to wish you could visit Thedas and meet the people from the game. What happens when that wish comes true? Ella wakes up in Ferelden just as the Hawke family is fleeing the Blight, and decides to join them. Follow her story as she tries to survive, and maybe change a few things along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**This is what happens when you play too much Dragon Age... You want to somehow be in the game.**

**I have been through so many ideas on how that might happen, that I eventually got tired of it and wrote the first chapter with no explanation. This way I have time to get all of my ideas sorted out. If anyone wants to pitch in with their own ideas, they are more than welcome to.**

**This is my second attempt at publishing a fan-fiction story - or any story really. I hope you keep that in mind as you read it. And that English is not my native language, though I'd like to think I know it pretty well. So, reviews are more than appreciated - be they good or bad. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Dragon Age", Bioware does. I just really wish I could be in their world. :)**

* * *

When I woke up today... my world turned upside down. Instead of waking up in my comfy bed in my bedroom, I woke up on the ground in Ferelden.

Yes, _Ferelden_! As in _'Dragon Age'_ Ferelden! I have no idea how that happened, but I didn't have time to think about it, because soon several darkspawn came at me. Yes, _darkspawn_! If I weren't in danger of dying, I would have either been freaking out at the fact that they were there, in front of me, or I would have been excited about it.

But, since they were dangerous, likely to kill me on sight, and _had_ already seen me, I had to act fast. But what do you do when facing darkspawn? I'm unarmed, unskilled in anything short of hand-to-hand fighting, and I don't even have armor as protection.

If only I was a mage... That would be both awesome, to actually have magic, and useful in this particular situation. I mentally shook my head. _'Focus, you idiot!'_

The darkspawn came closer, but stopped when one of them was hit with an energy bolt. The spell - probably arcane or spirit bolt - originated from the left, and both I and the darkspawn turned around to see the origin.

I have to say that I was totally surprised. I know I shouldn't have been surprised to see the Hawkes, considering the circumstances, but could anyone blame me? Though something that should have, and did, surprise me was the fact that there were five people - and one dog - present. There was Bethany - who had shot the spell - with her shoulder length black hair, Carver with short black hair, Leandra with grey loosely held back hair, and two Hawkes. The first one was a woman with short black hair and clearly visible blue eyes, even from this distance. She had a bow in her hand and was aiming an arrow to fire at the darkspawn. The second Hawke was a man with black hair and a small beard. He had a sword and shield in his hands.

For the moment, I was stuck staring at the happenings in front of me. I couldn't bring myself to move even if my life depended on it, and in this case it actually could have. The four siblings charged at the group of darkspawn, with Bethany and femHawke - I don't know if she is called Marian or not - staying back and shot their spells/arrows from a safe distance. Leandra remained behind them and away from the fighting, protected by their dog. Carver and mHawke - again, I have no idea if his name is Garret or not - used their swords to cut down the hurlocks.

I had to say that - besides my state of utter shock at actually being here - I was impressed by their fighting skills. I had never seen actual fighting before - only on TV or in games - so that too came as a shock. All the blood spraying everywhere, staining their hands, weapons, armor, the ground... It didn't make me sick, I wasn't disgusted by it, but the amount of it shocked me. And the color - a black color that looked like oil - as well as the actual feeling of the corruption within it... It made my skin crawl - like ten thousand insects were crawling all over me. And I have to note that I _hate_ bugs, so one can imagine that that feeling did make me want to run away from the source.

The feeling of the corruption had the positive effect of bringing me out of my shocked state however, and I managed to get a hold of myself just in time to jump out of the way of a darkspawn sword. Can't say that I ever thought darkspawn taint would _save_ my life. The hurlock must have seen my shock and thought me an easy target, which I was. I was incredibly stupid just a moment ago, and it could have cost me my life.

The hurlock growled at me and started advancing on me again. My heart was pounding against my chest in fear so hard it hurt. I took slow steps backwards as the hurlock took steps forward. And then, I tripped and fell on my but with a small yelp.

_'Stupid, stupid, stupid!'_

I swear the hurlock laughed as it towered over me, raising its sword above its head to deliver the killing blow, and I shut my eyes tight in some kind of some instinct to protect myself - which would have done nothing considering he probably wasn't even aiming for my eyes. I don't know what happened, but the next thing I knew, the darkspawn was screeching in pain. I opened my eyes and was shocked once again.

The hurlock's body was spread out stiffly as electricity coursed through it. Not only that, but the electricity was coming from _my_ hands! How?! What in the world is happening?!

My shock interrupted the spell, and the electricity disappeared as the hurlock fell to the ground, his body twitching. I was staring at it wide eyed, though more out of shock that _I_ was the one that hurt it than anything else. Hawke ran over to it and stabbed his longsword into its chest, finishing it off. At the same time, Carver came to me and offered me a hand up, which I absentmindedly took and he pulled me to my feet.

"Are you alright?" he asked me, and I tore my eyes from the now dead darkspawn and looked at his face. He looked like his default appearance, and the only difference was that he was real, and covered in black blood. It was like... like playing the game with an ultra texture overhaul, and in 3D. He was handsome too, but that thought just flew through my mind in a short second since I was otherwise preoccupied.

"I..." I started, but couldn't get any more words out. My mind was racing to try and make sense of all this. I am in Ferelden, with the Hawke family, had been attacked by darkspawn, had used magic on it... How?! How was any of this real?! How did I get here?! How am I a mage?!

Bethany ran up to me. "Are you injured?" she asked me, and I forced my mind to stay on the current subject. The last time it strayed like that, I almost got killed. I should figure this out later.

"I'm fine. I... am uninjured." I finally managed to answer and Bethany nodded with some relief.

"My name is Garret Hawke." Hawke introduced himself, before continuing. "This is my brother, Carver; my sisters, Bethany and Marian; and our mother, Leandra."

"*******, but you can call me Ella. Thank you for saving me just now." I told them. No one had actually called me Ella before, though I like the name very much. It is only coincidence - though slightly on purpose - that it matched the last part of my real name. It would be better for them to call me by that since my name is probably unusual to them.

"Nice to meet you, Ella. Well, as nice as fighting darkspawn permits." Marian quipped and I actually managed a smile for her. Good. I at least wasn't as preoccupied in my mind any more.

"I can say it is a surprise to see another mage here. What were you doing in Lothering?" Bethany asked me.

_'I have no idea! I'm not even supposed to be here!'_

I took a breath to calm myself and stop another of my shocked and confused rants in my head. I couldn't very well tell her that I think I'm in a video game or something, because _a)_ I'd sound crazy, and _b)_ she most likely has no idea what a video game even is.

So, I went with... "I apparently picked a bad time to visit." That should work until I get everything sorted out. "I was passing through on my way to Gwaren." I added. If I said I was visiting then they would ask whom, but passing through wouldn't yield questions I have no answer to. Gwaren is also where I know they're going, so that way I could at least tag along with them.

"Gwaren? What a coincidence... We are heading there too. You can come with us if you want." Leandra offered me and I smiled in gratitude.

"Thank you, that would be great." I thanked them. One problem taken care of. I can worry and stress over how this was happening when we're all safe. Maybe Flemeth knows something? She knows things in the game - things she couldn't possibly know. Though I suppose I would fall into that category now, seeing as how I know the future. At least I think I do. There is no guarantee that all if any of it is true - there weren't two Hawke's in the game after all.

As I was in my thoughts, I absentmindedly followed after the group. "Your nails are interesting. May I see them closer?" Leandra asked me, bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked at her with a surprised expression. This certainly wasn't a topic of conversation suitable for fighting darkspawn.

I extended my hand towards her and she took it to examine my nails. I really hope that she doesn't ask why they are thicker than they should be. I had fake nails done not a week ago, and I doubted I could explain the concept.

Thankfully, she didn't ask about it. "They are very nice." Leandra told me as she let my hand go.

"Thank you." I thanked her again, looking at my nails. They were done in a French style - meaning that they were rectangular - and had purple sparkles at the endings. I wonder if they paint their nails here. They must, since Leandra took it in stride. Probably not ordinary people though. Maybe Orlesians...

Well, at least it's something positive to ponder. The game never really gives the exact level of advancement of Thedas, or the little details - like nail painting. I often wondered if they had things like glasses - which would be good since I need them and wasn't currently wearing mine - or how the sewers worked. I just don't know for what it would be used for if they do not have internal plumbing...

_'Ok... Seriously? I should keep my mind on my surroundings, and not... sewers.'_

So, I did... I looked at my surroundings as we walked. The fact that things were slightly blurry in the distance did not help, but I did manage to see everything I wanted to. The ground was completely free of vegetation, save for a few dead bushes and trees. I suppose that has to do with the darkspawn corruption which, while a lot less concentrated, was still present. I could feel it tickling my skin, similar to the crawling insect feeling though less uncomfortable. This wasn't exactly pleasant, but it didn't make me have the feeling of needing to flee as soon as possible.

I also looked at my traveling companions. They looked like in the game, were dressed similarly, though their voices were different. That, above all else, told me that this wasn't some dream. They didn't sound like their voice actors, they had their own voices. Their voices in general description were similar, though were in no way the same. They were _real_ people.

"You don't have a weapon." Marian noted as she came to walk beside me. Up until now, we were walking in formation - Garret and Carver in the front, Bethany and Marian in the back, and Leandra and me in the protected middle with the mabari - whose name was Killer and belonged to Garret if what I heard as we were walking was correct. It was quite obvious I didn't really know how to fight - I showed that in that last battle - so I had to be in the middle. And I wasn't really complaining.

"Do you know how to handle a dagger? It's the only thing I have and don't need." she continued.

"I haven't really handled a weapon before." I answered truthfully. I don't know if that would apply to staffs, but I hope it doesn't. I don't want to lie, but a mage that never held a staff and doesn't know how to use magic... That wouldn't go over well, and was not really believable. Especially for an apostate.

"It's still a weapon, and you could use one." she told me as she dug through the pack on her back. She produced a dagger, complete with a sheath and a belt, and handed it to me. "Here. If it comes to having to fight more darkspawn, you'll have this next to your magic."

"I suppose that makes sense. Thank you." I said as I put the belt around my hips. I had to strap it tighter because I was wearing green gym pants which aren't designed for belts. I was also wearing a loose sleeveless grey shirt with a low neckline. I had been sleeping not five minutes ago after all - at least from my perspective. I was also walking around barefoot, which had to be the worst feeling ever since I could actually feel the corruption from the ground on my skin. It's good they didn't ask why I had no shoes.

Not five minutes later, we came upon another group of darkspawn. Garret and Carver only paused for Bethany to throw a fireball at them, before charging in themselves. Marian drew her bow and picked them off one by one, as Bethany threw more spells into the fray. For my part, I drew the dagger Marian gave me and stood at the ready if any darkspawn were to manage to break past the warriors. Which they did every so often, one or two of them, but were quickly felled by an arrow from Marian. Killer stayed back with me and Leandra, since Garret ordered him to stay out of the fight. A dog really shouldn't fight darkspawn, because he could easily get the taint that way.

Over all, the fight was going well. It was only when we noticed Aveline and Wesley that things got slightly more complicated. There was another large group of darkspawn attacking them, and even though I had to squint to see it, I saw Wesley get hit by a sword and sustain an injury of his shoulder. As Carver broke off to assist Aveline against the group swarming her, he left a way for our own group to get past Garret. He tried to hold them off as best he could, but there were too many of them and some got past him in pursuit of the ranged fighters.

And of course, my day wasn't bad enough without adding another hurlock who decides to attack me. It came close to me and swung its sword. I stepped out of the way, and kicked him in the leg, causing him to almost fall. I took the opportunity to give him a kick to the head, and this time the darkspawn fell to the ground. I used the dagger to stab the hurlock in the heart, which splayed black blood all over my hand, but also killed the thing. I drew the blade back and did something that I would never have thought I'd do...

I jumped into the fight to help Garret keep the creatures at bay. Leandra was basically defenseless, other than Killer who shouldn't fight, and if any more were to make through, she couldn't defend herself like I could, so it would be best I help so it doesn't get to that.

I know that I rationalized that, but to be honest, I was so caught up in the heat of the battle and fighting that hurlock, that my rationalization meant little to me. I think this is what it must be like to have an adrenaline rush. The rest of the battle was a haze, but I do know that I managed to throw that spell I did earlier. Several times actually. But mostly I stuck to karate and the dagger Marian gave me. Did I mention that I'm a second green belt in karate? No? Well, I am.

I didn't do nearly as much damage as the others did, but I did help. That was all I could do. And could anyone blame me for not being as good in a fight as the rest of them? I mean... I'm out of shape, haven't trained karate in four years, never been in a fight before, magic was totally new to me... In fact, it's a wonder I even jumped into the fight with how my heart was racing. I was terrified for my life, to be honest. And was tired and sweaty almost the same minute that I jumped in to help. Yeah... I'm really out of shape.

Once it was over, I panted heavily in an attempt to catch my breath. My heart was pounding in my ears, and I barely even noticed Aveline help Wesley stand and then walk over to us. I saw the templar frowning at me and Bethany, and was sure that if he was able and not heavily outnumbered, he would have tried to capture us. His injury, however, did not stop him from going all 'templar' on us.

"Apostate! Keep your distance!" he shot at Bethany when she attempted to get closer and examine his wound.

"The Maker has a sense of humor. Darkspawn, and now a templar? I thought they all abandoned Lothering." Bethany commented, before glancing at his injury again. I could see she wanted to heal him, regardless of him wanting her to be locked up. That isn't as surprising as it would have been if it was somebody else. Bethany always struck me like a caring person, and more of a healer than Anders, though not as skilled.

I was still panting heavily though, and I could hear my heartbeat in my ears, so my mind strayed from the rest of the conversation. This really took a lot out of me. I have so little stamina to begin with, and then I went and used magic as well. I think that depleted me even more. I was startled when Carver put a hand on my shoulder, and he chuckled slightly, before handing me a potion.

"Stamina potion. You look like you could use it." the warrior told me and I huffed out a chuckle. I took the potion and smiled at him gratefully.

"Thank you." I said, before opening the bottle and taking a sip. It didn't really taste awful like I expected, but it wasn't a very good taste either. The potion did make me feel a bit better, and I closed the bottle. There was no reason for me to drink all of it, and I doubt I could have made myself do it since I don't really like the taste. I gave the rest of the potion back to Carver, and took a breath. My lungs no longer burned, so I guess that means the potion worked. If I had this in gym class when we're running laps, I might have actually managed to do half of the lap, if not the whole thing.

I only became aware of the conversation in front of me when Wesley addressed me directly. "Why do you not use a staff?"

"My aim is bad." I replied with a smirk. Besides the fact that it was probably true, if I told him I don't know how to use it or how I even used magic he would go back into 'templar' mode. So far I have used electricity only in a fight, and am still not sure how.

Marian chuckled at my reply. "Oh, I don't doubt that. I saw you squinting to see what's happening."

I rubbed my neck nervously at that. I was aware that it was entirely possible someone had seen me, but still... "Yeah... My eyesight isn't the best. I can still see well though. It's just a little blurry in the distance." I don't want them to think I can't see.

"You ain't half bad in a fight either. Need a lot of practice, but I think you would make a decent rogue. Especially with that kick of yours." Marian told me and I smiled at her.

"Thanks."

"We should get going. The darkspawn can be upon us any second." Aveline reminded us and we started walking again. I couldn't stop myself from looking at her sympathetically. I know how bad Wesley's wound is. I know he's probably going to die. If only I could have...

Wait! I may not be able to save Wesley, but Carver or Bethany... I can save them, can't I?! That hasn't happened yet! It doesn't have to happen! It won't happen if I can help it.

There were two more groups of darkspawn in our way. The first one was easily dealt with - with Garret, Carver and Aveline keeping the creatures busy, Marian and Bethany doing damage from a distance, and me stepping in here and there when the darkspawn would get too close to Leandra and Wesley for my liking. I could see Wesley eyeing me suspiciously out of the corner of my eye, but I chose to ignore him in favor of staying alert. He was probably doing it because he saw I was better at martial arts than magic, anyway.

The second group was somewhat tougher. We fell into the same tactics, but these guys had an emissary with them. I took a step backwards in order to speak with Wesley. "Do you think it would be possible for you to Smite it? That would be a huge help." I asked.

"I need to get closer, but I think I can." he replied, and my eyes scanned the field. The others were too busy with their own groups, while the mage was protected by his side's warriors. _'Oh, God... I'm gonna have to do this, aren't I?'_

I looked at Killer. "Guard her." I told the dog and he barked in understanding, before assuming a guarded position. _'Ok... Weird.'_ I never had a dog, I don't like dogs, but certainly no dog has ever obeyed my order. I didn't think on it much before I gestured for Wesley to follow me. I shocked the darkspawn that came close, before using the dagger to finish them off, and that way we made our way closer, but around the main fighting. As we did, I remembered that more of them will appear from the path we had taken to get here, and quickly whirled around.

Bethany was close to that position, so I yelled to her. "Bethany, behind you!" She turned just in time to see them and began to engage them. Leandra and Killer moved farther away so they wouldn't be in the fighting.

I turned back to Wesley. "Is this close enough?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Just." the templar answered, before closing his eyes and summoning up a Holy Smite. The emissary shrieked as it was hit with its force, and I took a deep breath, trying to summon up my own magic. This would be the first time I wasn't in danger myself and I attempted magic. This time I had to think, instead of react. I could feel the power inside me - however strange that it was - and I willed the electricity to my fingertips. I harnessed it and shot a bolt of lightning at the mage, finishing what Wesley had started.

Without the emissary there to cause problems, the rest of the group had little trouble in killing the rest of the darkspawn. And, thanks to my warning, the darkspawn failed to surprise us with a sneak attack. I was proud of myself in that moment. I had genuinely contributed to our success. And I also did it by working with a templar. Me, for all rights and purposes an apostate mage, managed to work with Wesley, a templar. That is something to be proud of, isn't it?

We took a small break as Garret and Marian looted the bodies, and I took the opportunity to sit on a boulder and catch my breath. I declined to drink more of the potion since I didn't really need it as much as I did before. Besides, I have no idea how those Deep Mushrooms that the potion is made of react to someone's body.

Killer came over to me and I patted him on the head. I was surprised to find I wasn't afraid of him. It usually took me some time to get over my fear when encountering a new dog. But I suppose it's because I can clearly see the intelligence in his eyes and actions. And because I kinda knew him because of the game. It wasn't like he was new.

I scratched Killer behind the ears as I thought about what to do in the next fight. The ogre... It was going to kill Carver or Bethany if I didn't do something. Just hoping it doesn't happen isn't enough.

I pushed myself to my feet and strode over to Garret and Marian. I need to tell them. I can't just not tell them.

They stopped their searching when they saw me and stood up. "Is something wrong?" Garret asked me, and I sighed.

"Just... hear me out first. I know I'm going to sound ridiculous, but..." I took a deep breath as they looked at me questioningly. "There is going to be an ogre just ahead. It will charge in seemingly out of nowhere."

Garret raised an eyebrow at me as he and Marian regarded me skeptically. "And what gives you that idea?" he asked and I sighed. I know I can't tell them everything because I don't even know everything. So, it's best I say nothing at all.

"Just trust me on this." I pleaded to them. "You have nothing to lose by doing so, and an advantage to gain. If I'm wrong, I'm wrong."

They looked at each other, before returning their gazes to me. "Ok... I guess we don't really lose anything by trusting you." Garret told me and I smiled a small and gratifying smile. It was obvious he was the leader here, even though Marian was a close second. He also looked to be older than her, which would make him the eldest and support my assumption.

"Thank you for your trust." I said, before turning around to walk back to the rest of the group. _'I just hope it's enough.'_

Once the looting was done, we proceeded up the hill, and sure enough, the ground began to shake. "Weapons!" Garret yelled immediately, and everyone complied. Not a second after we all drew our weapons, the giant ogre charged right at us. We jumped out of the way, and guess what... I ended up next to Leandra, with the ogre staring right at me. _'Ok. If I die, at least the others don't.'_

I don't know where that self sacrificing thought came from, I wouldn't have ever pictured myself as such, but I do want to save these people. Even if I had known them for only about an hour or so. We've been through a lot together. So, I concentrated on a lightning bolt, and threw it at the giant darkspawn. It growled at the pain, but I think I made it more angry than hurt it. It swiped at me with its huge hand, but I managed to jump out of the way because the warriors attacked it immediately. I didn't participate in the rest of the fight much, but it was done quickly. I guess my warning had the desired effect.

As soon as they finished off the current group, Garret walked over to me. "How did you know about that?" he demanded and I bit my lower lip.

"It matters little. What's important is that no one died. And be ready for another fight." As I said those words, more darkspawn ran into the clearing. Garret gave me a look that said this wasn't over, before drawing his weapons and charging into the battle. Marian gave me a grateful smile as she drew her bow, before she too turned her attention to the darkspawn.

But, there were too many of them, and from where I was standing it looked like they just kept coming. We were all pushed back, and were barely making a dent in their ranks.

"Any other smart ideas, Ella?" Garret asked me and I smirked as we heard growling from behind us.

"Just one." I answered as we turned our heads to see the source. A giant high dragon was perched on a small cliff face. It pushed off and flew over our heads, breathing fire at the darkspawn. It was beautiful creature, truly.

When all of the darkspawn were turned into burnt corpses, the dragon landed. Golden light swirled around it, and when it subsided, in front of us stood Flemeth, with her grey hair shaped into horns, and strange, yet good looking armor.

Flemeth had saved us, and I now possibly have someone who can tell me how I ended up here…

* * *

**I _really_ hope you liked what I wrote so far. **

**This time I'm going to try not writing ahead and then getting disappointed at a part of the story that no one has read yet and deciding to drop it. That is what happened with "The Time Lord of Thedas" - at one point I actually had 14 chapters - and then I realized that my idea was quite boring. Apparently, watching more "Doctor Who" had the opposite effect than I thought it would have - it made me realize how ridiculous my idea was in the long run.**

******I would really appreciate reviews. They literally get me through the day. :) Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's chapter 2. I had some trouble writing it - it probably shows too - but I hope it turned out well.**

**Please leave me reviews saying what you think. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Dragon Age", I just let Ella play around in it.**

* * *

After three weeks of being in the hold of the ship with the rest of the refugees, we finally allowed up on the deck as the ship neared Kirkwall. I can't say I was looking forward to this, but I have not really been in a good mood since our encounter with Flemeth.

Even though I knew Wesley's fate, seeing it was something else. The grey tendrils of corruption on his skin, his clouded eyes, and then Aveline having to plunge a dagger into his chest to give him some sort of mercy from the Taint… I have to say that shook me up a bit. Ok, not just a bit, I almost burst into tears right there, but managed to get a grip on myself. I have no idea how Aveline has been managing not to cry this entire time. I mean, I felt like crying and I didn't really like him either. She really is a strong woman, not just in battle.

And besides that fact, I was also not in a good mood because, despite my hopes, Flemeth didn't tell me anything. Well, correction… She told me: "I do not know how you got here, but it does not matter. What matters is that you know some the story, and have the ability to change it. You already have. But be cautious, for changing something might bring a future worse than it would have been without your interference." Seriously?! That was something I had already thought of countless times before, while playing the game and since I found out I was in Thedas.

_What if Isabela doesn't run away? What if Hawke never becomes Champion? What if Anders doesn't blow up the Chantry?... _I have thought of that, but I honestly had no answer to those questions. And before, it was just a game and the answers didn't matter because I couldn't change anything. And now I can, but I'm not sure if I should. I mean… the whole point of Dragon Age 2 is events leading up to Anders blowing up the Chantry. And if he hadn't done that - doesn't do that - then mages might never become free. Ok, they'd find a way, but that event does jump start everything, doesn't it?

What I do know is that saving both Bethany and Carver was something I always wanted to do, and I don't think that it would be a bad thing. But other things… I honestly have no idea.

I was brought out of my thoughts when the ship neared the cliffs. The giant slave statues were fully visible and I suppressed a shudder when I looked up at them. _The Tevinters are truly twisted._ I can only imagine what the slaves that were brought through here when Kirkwall was still a part of Tevinter thought. And that made me angry. I never liked slavery - who would? - but I can say that my dislike has turned into hate after playing 'Dragon Age'. Well, more specifically, after obsessing over every detail about Fenris. Yeah… Total fan girl, right here.

As the ship docked, the refugees were quickly ushered off it. Apparently the captain wanted us off his ship as soon as possible. During the ship ride, I had changed into some leather armor that Marian had found while fleeing the darkspawn. I had refused at first, but the rogue insisted I take it saying that it was a 'thank you' for warning them about the ogre. But I have to say that having boots on my feet was a huge relief after trekking for who knows how long without any sort of footwear.

I didn't know how to explain how I knew about the ogre though. Thankfully, the fact that I had only told Garret and Marian, as well as having Flemeth there did help. The witch told them that 'I'm from another world and that I know some things about the future, but very little.' as well as that 'it's a rare thing.' That probably wasn't the best explanation one could give, and I know I would have messed it up if it was just me explaining, but I didn't want them to think I'm some sort of alien psychic or something. 'Cause, that's what she made me sound like. At least from my point of view. Although I suppose it made them stop asking and helped me in the long run while trying to figure out things, so that's a good thing, right?

On a lesser note, as one might expect after three weeks, I had to take off my fake nails. I still had some remnants of the glue on my nails, but at least I managed to take them off without much trouble.

"Ella, are you alright?" Bethany asked me, always the healer. I looked at her with a small smile.

"Yeah. Just… thinking." I replied.

"You seem to do it a lot." Bethany noted and I chuckled slightly.

"Yeah, well… There is a lot to think about right now." That _had_ been basically what I had been doing most of the time since we got to relative safety with Flemeth. That is what I do in general, come to think of it. I'm not really a social person, but I would participate in something if I'm asked to. Though I prefer my own thoughts, since I can't make a fool of myself there. Ok, I could… But nobody knows about it that way. The only people who really know how foolish I can become are my parents and brother. My brother even sometimes called me crazy, though if anyone else heard him they would think he's way off on that mark.

Another thing I have been obsessing over… I can't get back home. I don't know how to go back. Hell, I don't know how I got here in the first place! I have been missing my family terribly, but… I know moping around about it won't help right now. It would most likely cause more questions I would have to answer. And since I didn't have much privacy in the last three weeks, I had to control myself to keep from crying about it. I guess that's what Aveline has been doing as well, come to think of it.

Soon, we entered the Gallows courtyard and saw the soldiers arguing with captain Ewald - I think that's what his name is. They didn't look a bit happy, and seemed likely to cause a fight - which is what's gonna happen. Garret seemed to have noticed that as well, and he stopped us a good distance from them. "These guys don't look really friendly. Maybe you three should stay here." he told us, indicating Leandra, Bethany and me.

"Why do I have to stay behind?" Bethany objected, clearly before thinking.

"We're in the Gallows, Bethany. There has to be a small army of templars just a door away from us." I told her, and judging by her face she had realized that just then.

"You're right. Sorry." she apologized with a sheepish smile.

"Right. If a fight breaks out, call the guards." Aveline told us, waiting only for us to nod before all of them started towards the center of the courtyard. I'm personally happy I won't need to fight. Besides being horrible at it - despite trying my best, I do know that I'm just a beginner as opposed to everyone else in our group - I do not wish to kill someone. Killing darkspawn - _mindless_ darkspawn - is one thing, but people… I don't think I could do that. It will definitely have to be something I'll have to work on if I want to join Hawke's team - Garret's to be specific, since he is obviously in charge - but right now… No. I don't think I can.

And, of course, the fight broke out. We called the guards to get to the courtyard like Aveline told us, but other than that we literally did nothing but watch. It wasn't like Hawke and the other's needed our help, anyway. They are _really_ skilled. And with the guards assisting, the fight was over quickly. Captain Ewald told Garret - or Hawke, since people do call him that, while they call Marian… well Marian - that he will look for Gamlen, and we proceeded to wait until that search is complete.

Of course, we didn't just sit around and wait. This _is_ Hawke's team after all - they don't just sit and wait when there are things to do. Bethany went around healing people she could find - away from templar eyes of course - and all of us helped her how we could. Broken bones aren't as easily healed, after all - or so I've learned - so we had to help the old fashioned way. But between all of us, the Gallows was filled with a less substantial number of sick or injured.

And after five days - and yes _five_, not three - Gamlen finally found us. I began thinking he wouldn't when he didn't show up the third day like he does in the game. Of course, he began apologizing to Leandra and making excuses for himself before he even told her about what he did wrong. Leandra was shocked when she found out about the estate, but Gamlen did at least have an idea of how to get into Kirkwall. Aka, Athenril and Meeran.

So, we all went to speak with each of them, questioning both of them about things like how they know Gamlen etc. When we were done talking to both of them, we went to discuss who to work for.

"I like Meeran." Carver was the first to state, and I had to control myself from rolling my eyes. He made it quite obvious when we met the man.

"I don't know… I don't really like either of them, but Meeran is at least doing things fairly legally. I do not wish to work for a smuggler." Aveline told us, though it was quite obvious she didn't want to work for the mercenary either. He was only the 'lesser of two evils'.

"I like Athenril." Marian said. It was obvious Aveline didn't like that fact, but she didn't say anything. But I can see why Marian would want to work with Athenril, being a rogue and all… I don't know who I would prefer. Honestly, I'm not much of a fighter, so I doubt I'd be useful for anything short of… well, I'm good at math. And accounting. Computers too, but that doesn't really help here.

"I think joining Meeran is the best option. For me, at least. No one said all of us have to go to one person." Hawke said, and I nodded slightly in agreement. We don't really have to follow the game story line, after all, so we _are_ free to join the group we want.

"I think it would be best for me to join Athenril with Marian. I'm not really good at fighting, but I do know accounting. Plus, 'in the shadows', aka 'out of sight', is the better place to be for a mage." I reasoned, obviously not to Aveline's liking, but she must have seen that I am right. And so did Bethany, apparently.

"You make a good point. It seems that I'm with Athenril then too." she said, and Hawke nodded in understanding.

"Ok. So Carver, Aveline and I are going to talk to Meeran, while Marian, Bethany and Ella go to Athenril. We can meet back here to see how it went." he told us and we all did as he said. I went with Marian and Bethany to speak with Athenril, and we explained my situation to her - that I do not know how to fight, but that I can help with the books until I learn. She didn't seem to have a problem with it, so I guess that turned out well.

She sent us to get the coin from the fat merchant who had been ripping people off since before we even docked. We had mostly been avoiding him since we came, but now we had to go and speak to him. He was easily intimidated by Marian - which was strange considering he had several well armed guards behind him - and he quickly gave us the money, which we later delivered back to Athenril.

After our test, we met up with Hawke, Carver and Aveline - a blood covered Hawke, Carver and Aveline, if I may add. They got accepted into the Red Iron, and it seems that our year in Kirkwall had begun.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. It isn't as long as the first one, but the first one did have a lot to say. :)**

**I decided to leave the conversation with Flemeth out, mostly because everyone already knows it. I'm still looking for an explanation for how Ella got thrown into a video game, though. Does it even matter though? I mean... we don't always get to understand things that happen to us. I would honestly like an opinion on that.**

**And yes, Ella is a Fenris fan, but who could blame her. I don't know whether or not to make it a pairing though. I'll have to see about it when I get there.**

**Again, I hope you liked it. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again. I hope you like this chapter. Reviews are always appreciated. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age, Bioware does.**

* * *

The first few weeks were the hardest, since I had to adjust to living in a completely new place. It wasn't just new surroundings, a new city, but it also seemed like a new time. Like I was living in some point in history - a substantially less advanced point in history. It was evident to me on the ship ride to Kirkwall that I will have a lot to get used to, and I wasn't wrong.

One and probably most important thing is that there is no internal plumbing, meaning that they use chamber pots. Also, only wealthy people have their own bathroom, so if someone wishes to take a bath, they have to go to a public bathhouse. This was a problem for me because I don't like baths. I'm the shower type. But, I guess it's 'bye-bye' to showers for me.

There was also the lack of advanced technology - computers, television, phones, etc. I can say that I went a little crazy after two months without all of those things, but after that I managed to adjust. I guess the price of being in the Dragon Age universe is not being able to play Dragon Age.

Hawke's whole family was staying with Gamlen - I don't know how all of them fit in that small hovel, but it's their problem. I guess it did help that there isn't a meaningless room where all of the DLC stuff is at, so they could make use of it. I, on the other hand, had an apartment not far away from Gamlen's place, which I shared with Aveline. Gotta say that I'm happy I have a roommate who doesn't make a mess just to spite me like my brother did. I don't like messes. I clean when I'm upset. So Aveline being tidy is something I'm very happy about. Our place isn't much different than Gamlen's, though. But, since there are only two of us, it doesn't seem as cramped.

Working for Athenril was much more fun than I thought it would be. I went to an economics school, after all, and I was learning how to do things legally and to prevent illegal actions in that department. So, using my knowledge to do the very actions I was learning to prevent is something new as well. But, it turned out to be fun. I know... I'm a bad person.

I also trained with Marian in using dual daggers. I didn't know she knew how, but apparently she did. I would have preferred a ranged weapon, since I don't want to get hurt, but my aim is bad. And there apparently are no glasses in Thedas, so ranged weapons are out of the question. But, dual daggers are my favorite weapons in any game, so I am happy to actually learn how to wield them.

Marian has also been teaching me how to pick locks, so if anyone asked I am officially a rogue - that just happens to have magic. On the magic front, I've been practicing by myself. I know asking Bethany to teach me would have been much easier, but that meant telling her about the 'not from this world' bit of my story - since she would have asked how I don't know basic things. And I also have time to kill since there are no computers here, or school. The funny thing is that I'm probably studying more now - without school - than I was before. I even learned how to do chain lightning, instead of just zapping things like I was before. I tried healing magic, but I can't really do that without having someone who's hurt so I have been unsuccessful. So, I guess I won't be doing healing magic.

After a little over half a year, I started to help Marian and Bethany on smuggling jobs. I offered to do so sooner, but Marian wasn't satisfied with my progress with daggers and didn't let me help until she was. Athenril still kept me around to help with the books, though. Luckily accounting is pretty much similar to what I was learning in school. Though I don't have a calculator so it's somewhat slower.

When I started going on smuggling jobs with Marian and Bethany, was roughly the time when Aveline joined the guards. She didn't move out to live in the barracks though, which was what I had expected her to do. I was a bit worried she might do that, to be honest. I haven't lived alone before. Just living away from my parents was strange, so living alone would have been something completely new to me. And I had enough of things 'new to me' without adding that to the pile. But, Aveline said she was not comfortable with leaving a seventeen-year-old to live on her own - especially me. I'm still not sure what she meant by the last part. But her not leaving meant I didn't have to pay the rent alone, so I'm happy about that as well. Aveline is going to pay off the rest of her debt with the money she earns as a guard, but her salary will be bigger than what Meeran would have been paying her if she wasn't working off the money it cost for her entering the city, so it means she'll have more money in the long run.

For my eighteenth birthday we went to the Hanged Man. It was more a reason for the others to get drunk, than to celebrate my birthday, in my opinion. Mostly because I don't drink, so I just sat there for about two or three hours. That isn't to say that I didn't have fun, though. We joked and laughed, played some Diamondback... All in all, it was a good day of having fun with friends. I may not be sure how I got here, but I am sure that fleeing the Blight together brought us all closer, and that I probably wouldn't have met better friends otherwise. All of us stick out for each other; help each other when one of us needs it... We are like a family - and soon we'll have new additions, because our year is almost up and 'Act 1' of the game begins. Hawke heard about Bartrand's expedition, and we'll be applying for jobs as soon as our contracts end.

* * *

"I said_ 'no'_! We don't need any more hirelings on the expedition." Bartrand told us with a final note in his voice. I knew this wasn't gonna work, but what I didn't know was the lengthy argument between him and Hawke. We've been in his office for a half hour now, arguing the fact that he could use us on the expedition, but Bartrand has proven to be incredibly stubborn. I have no idea how Varric manages to put up with him.

"You need us. We've fought darkspawn before." Carver said with not-a-little anger in his voice.

"You're not helping." Marian whispered to him to get him to calm down somewhat. It didn't exactly work on that account, but it did get him to shut up.

"My brother does have a point, serrah." Hawke told the dwarf. "How many of your hirelings can say that?"

Bartrand sighed. "Look. Me and my brother have put a lot of work in this expedition. I'm not gonna take a chance by hiring random humans." he told us in a tone that was much more calm than I had expected from Bartrand. Then he fixed Garret with a serious expression. "You're looking for a quick way out of the slums, but I can't take the risk of helping you. You may or may not have fought darkspawn before, but I have no proof. I'm sorry, but you'll have to find some other job."

I might have been staring at the dwarf at that moment, I'm not sure. He certainly didn't act like a jerk, like I thought he would. There certainly are differences between the game and real Thedas, as I have come to realize. Like the ship ride lasting three weeks instead of two, and waiting for Gamlen for five days instead of three. And now Bartrand isn't a total jerk... That is something, though he still is incredibly stubborn.

We exited Bartrand's office and started walking through the courtyard. It was a sunny day, and I liked to enjoy those when I could and when I'm not in Lowtown. Mostly because there, there is the smoke and ash from the foundries, and the air isn't as fresh as it is in Hightown. I was so caught up in my mind, thinking about why Bartrand wasn't a jerk to us, that I totally forgot about the pickpocket. I only remembered when the guy bumped into Hawke and he yelled out "Hey!"

I jumped slightly at being brought out of my thoughts so suddenly, before realizing what had happened and starting in a run after the pickpocket with the rest of the group. It was a little funny to have the five of us running after one man like that, but he didn't really seem afraid. Well, maybe he was nervous, but not as afraid as I thought he would be.

Just as he was about to round a corner, he got shot by a crossbow bolt. The bolt didn't hit him, but it did hit his shirt, pinning him to the wall. All of us stopped in our tracks and watched as Varric came to talk to the pickpocket, getting the coinpurse from him and then pulling the bolt out of the wall, releasing the man. The pickpocket immediately ran off, though he wasn't really scared.

_Why isn't he scared? I'd be terrified if all of this were to happen to me. Unless..._ I smirked at the dwarf that started walking towards us, twirling the bolt in his fingers. _Varric set this up! I can't believe it! Though I probably should, since he is one sneaky... well, you know... _Though I should have thought this was a setup before. I mean, it did seem incredibly convenient that Varric was there at the exact time the pickpocket took Hawke's money.

"Varric Tethras, at your service." he introduced himself, tossing Hawke his coinpurse back. "I apologize for my brother. Bartrand wouldn't know a good opportunity if it hit him square in the jaw."

"But _you_ would?" Garret asked with a skeptical look. Perhaps he assumed this was a setup like I did? If not, then he was just skeptical.

Varric smiled. "I would. What Bartrand doesn't realize is that we need people like you. People who've fought darkspawn before and who are skilled as well."

"How would you know how skilled we are?" I asked him, and he looked at me with a smirk on his face.

"I have an ear out for any good information, and my contacts told me all about you. Well, not all, but enough to tell me you are quite the group." he turned his gaze back to Hawke. "You have quite the reputation among those familiar with the Red Iron." he glanced at Marian next. "And I heard that without you, Athenril's organization wouldn't still be in operation. What with the Carta and Cotarie." and he glanced at me last - something I hadn't really expected. "And, of course, there is the accounting you did for Athenril. Quite exemplary, if what I heard is true."

Wow... So I'm complimented, by Varric, about my accounting skills. If only my accounting teacher could hear this. Though I am surprised he knows anything about me, and even more so that he found it important enough to compliment. How exactly did he get information on my accounting, anyway? It's not like Athenril goes around showing people her books. I'll have to ask him later.

"What about us?" Carver asked, indicating him and his sister. He obviously wanted to be recognized as well.

"I heard about the two of you as well. All good, I assure you." the dwarf replied, and Carver's lips quirked up in a smile. I looked back at Varric with another small smile. He really is a sneaky rogue to navigate the mine field that was Carver's competitiveness with his siblings. He can get really competitive at times, and sometimes it gets annoying, though not as many times as one might think.

"Your brother said you don't need more hirelings." Hawke stated to Varric.

"And we don't. But, what my dear brother is to proud to admit, is that we need more money. He's been pulling his beard out, trying to fund this expedition, but the truth is that he can't do it. What we need, and I think you'd be perfect for, is a partner." Varric replied, and by the look on Hawke's face, he really didn't believe this was a good idea.

"If we had money to invest, we wouldn't need these jobs in the first place." he told the dwarf.

"You need to think big. Kirkwall is full of jobs that can help you gather the money. And, there is only a small window after a Blight when the Deep Roads won't be filled with darkspawn. The riches we can find there can set you and your family up for life." Varric explained, though Hawke still looked skeptical. Then the smile fell from the dwarf's face and was replaced by a more serious look. "Look, I know you need the money, and how bad would it be to get away from the templars' sight for a few weeks. I know they have been asking questions." at this he glanced at Bethany, before returning his gaze to Garret.

That got Hawke's attention. How could it not, when some strangers just tells you he wants to help you and that he knows that your sister is an apostate? He seemed to be thinking it over, as did the others, and I decided to voice my opinion.

"I think it's a good deal." I told Hawke and he looked at me for about two seconds without saying anything. I wondered what he was thinking about.

"Is this the 'future' thing Flemeth mentioned?" he asked me and I blinked at him. I had almost forgotten about that.

I mentally shook my head to get back on track. "Why do you say that?" I asked. It was more out of curiosity than wanting to deny it. I mean, if I almost forgot about it, I expected him to. Though I did warn them about an ogre, so I guess that'll stick in your head.

"It's just that you have been somewhat excited about this expedition, despite the fact that you don't like darkspawn." Garret answered my question.

"Oh..." I said. I hadn't really realized that I was that obvious about being excited, though it wasn't as much about the expedition, as it was about meeting the rest of the team.

"So, is it?" Hawke asked again and I smiled at him.

"Maybe... But it _is_ a good offer. Better than anything else we can find." I have to remember to keep the 'future thing', as Hawke put it, on the as needed basis. Partially because I don't really want the attention, but mostly because I'm not entirely sure about everything. There are things that are different, and things that are the same, so I basically know that it's possible for something to happen, but it can turn out differently.

Hawke regarded me for a second, before turning his attention back to Varric. The dwarf was staring at me, and I only then realized that he heard our conversation. How could he not? He was standing just a meter away.

_That's just great._

"I guess that it is the best deal we could find." Garret told him and Varric smiled at him.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. We should talk privately when you have the time. I have a suite at the Hanged Man, where you could find me most of the time. But for now, I'm with you. There are lots of jobs around Kirkwall, just waiting to be done."

* * *

Ah, the Viscount's Keep... Big, nicely decorated and full of nobles that would throw you out only if they could. Not my favorite place in the city, I'll tell you that. It would be nice if these nobles weren't so snotty and looking at me and the rest of the group like it was insulting that we were there. But, if only the world was a perfect place...

Anyway... I do really like the decorations and how clean the place is. Also the fact that it wasn't over decorated so as to show wealth, but rather just enough to say the city is well off, but not to make it flash in your face. I haven't been here many times though - only a few times to visit Aveline.

We went up the stairs and to the guards' barracks. I had to resist the urge to stare at them as we past them. I always did that, even before when I saw police officers. I don't know why, just that I really didn't want them to think that I did something wrong even though I hadn't. But now I things were somewhat different. Working for Athenril as a smuggler certainly would count as 'did something wrong', and I did not want to know what a jail here is like, since I had little idea what one was like back home. Though, the funny thing in all this is that my roommate is a guardswoman who knows that I worked as a smuggler.

And speaking - well, thinking - of Aveline... There she was, looking over the duty roster and frowning at what she saw. Probably another easy one. You'd think she wouldn't mind not being in danger, but no... She's been complaining about it for the past week or so.

We walked over to her and she turned to face us. "Another easy one?" I asked and she sighed, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned back against the wall.

"Yes. I think the captain doesn't like me." Aveline replied. "Anyway, how did the thing with Bartrand go?" she asked us.

"Not as planned." Garret told her.

"But we do have something." Marian added. "We're going to become partners on the expedition if we can get together fifty sovereigns."

Aveline raised an eyebrow at her. "If you had fifty sovereigns, why would you need the expedition?" she asked and Varric sighed.

"You need to look at the big picture." he said, before pausing. "I'm sorry. Where are my manners? My name is Varric Tethras and I know you're Aveline Vallen. A pleasure to meet you, serrah."

Aveline nodded in greeting to the dwarf. "You as well. You are Bartrand's brother, correct?"

Varric nodded. "Unfortunately, yes." he replied with a chuckle, before continuing what he was going to say before. "As I was saying... You need to look at the big picture. It may cost fifty sovereigns to go on the expedition, but what we find there should well exceed that."

Aveline thought it over. "I guess that makes sense." she told him before looking at Garret. "If you need money, I think I may have something."

"I thought your patrols were easy." Hawke said and she sighed again.

"They are. But this isn't related to my patrols. It has to do with a possible ambush of a caravan. Though I can't find any shipments that match up." she replied and Marian raised an eyebrow at her.

"And you'd know about it, how?" the archer asked.

Aveline smirked. "I have contacts. And they've been complaining about a lack of meet. Thugs and such. Someone is hiring. And one or two were told to prepare for 'travelers'. I'd wager it's smugglers though. Like I said... An obvious trap for a caravan."

"Wait just a moment..." I said. I know I'm concentrating on the wrong thing in what she said, but I am curious. "You said you have 'contacts'. As in people who work for these mercenaries or smugglers."

"Yes..." Aveline replied.

"I used to work for a smuggler, as did Marian and Bethany. And you did ask me about the jobs we did. Was I considered one of these 'contacts'?" It hadn't really occurred to me before. Not that I'd mind working with the law, just that I wasn't informed of it.

Aveline looked at me for a second before answering. "Not exactly. Though I will admit to using some of the information your position in doing Athenril's books gave me." she admitted and I frowned at her.

"You could have told me, you know. I would have been more than happy to help you." I meant it. Working for Aveline as an informant would have been better than feeling guilty about working for a smuggler. Though I am angry about being used like that. Don't think that I'm not.

Aveline looked at me with surprise. "You would have helped me if I had asked? It was _you_ who wanted to work for Athenril."

"Because a smuggler had a use for my accounting skills and I didn't know how to fight. Plus I needed a way into the city." I replied. It was true that that was the only reason why I worked for Athenril. If I didn't need to get into Kirkwall, I probably would never have worked for her.

"I see... Well, for what it's worth, I _am_ sorry." Aveline apologized again and I gave her a small smile.

"I forgive you." I told her. "But, now let's get back on topic." I did get us off topic for a bit.

"Ok. Right, about the ambush... If it isn't a problem for us to help, then we should." Hawke said.

"Good. I knew I could count on you. They're hiding up Sundermount. We can make quick time with a shortcut." Aveline told us and all of us exited the barracks. I turned around to count the people in our current group. _... five, six, seven._ That's a lot of people. Though it makes more sense than Hawke always going around with three other people and facing about a dozen or two thugs. At least that meant I had less fighting to do. Yeah... I'm a bit lazy. Though that doesn't matter now. We are going to be quite busy really soon.

* * *

**End of chapter 03. Hope you liked it. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've had a bussy last couple of weeks in school, so it's a wonder how I managed to write this long chapter, but I did. I hope you like it and please forgive any mistakes there might be in it. I tried to correct all of them but sometimes things can just slip through the cracks. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Dragon Age", Bioware does. They're so lucky.**

* * *

Yesterday went by quicker than I thought it would. Well, it didn't feel like it at the time, considering we spent over an hour getting to the ambush site, and then over an hour getting back, but overall it seems like that now. The things that are worth noting are the actual ambush and all of us working together to clear it, arriving back at the Keep while it was already getting dark, trailing through Lowtown while we looked for Donnic during the night and killing the thugs that attacked him, then going all the way back to the Keep to get captain Jeven arrested, and the Seneschal naming Aveline to be the one to replace him. Suffice to say, there was a lot of walking and a lot of fighting. I was so worn out by the time I got back home that I fell asleep almost the minute my head hit the pillow.

I was woken from my sleep by Aveline shaking my shoulder. "C'mon, Ella. Time to wake up." the warrior said and I groaned as I turned to face the other way, my eyes still closed. I felt so tired, all I wanted was to sleep for the entire day. Though Aveline didn't seem to want to let me and shook me again. "C'mon. Don't make me pour cold water on you."

"You wouldn't do that." I mumbled, still sleepy.

"Want to bet on it?" she asked and my eyes immediately shot open. I just remembered that she would do that. She actually did do that once and it wasn't a nice experience.

"I'm awake!" I immediately said as I pushed myself from the bed and got to my feet. Did I say that I wanted Aveline as my roommate? If I did, I clearly wasn't thinking straight.

As I went to the chest I kept my stuff in, I noted that Aveline was already in her armor. Then I remembered that we're supposed to meet Hawke and the others in the Hanged Man, before going in search of a Grey Warden. I groaned again, and prayed that this won't end up being another full day of walking and fighting. Though considering Anders will ask us to help him during the night, that shouldn't happen. "At least I hope so."

"You hope so what?" Aveline asked. _Ok... I didn't realize I said that last part out loud._

"That I can sleep in tomorrow." I answered as I got out my armor and took it to a side room to change.

"Don't count on it." I heard Aveline say as I shut the door. When I strapped on my armor, I came back out. Aveline handed me my daggers and I put them in the holster on my back. "I don't think I'll ever get used to this mage-rogue thing you seem to like." the warrior commented.

I smirked at her. "Would you rather I hit you with an energy bolt by accident?"

Aveline rolled her eyes at me, but didn't say anything further on the subject. "C'mon. I'm sure Hawke is already waiting."

* * *

We went to Lirine's shop in Lowtown and she told us where Anders was. There was little commotion about it, except the refugees that thought we were from Kirkwall and wanted to hand their healer over to the templars. Luckily, Bethany stepped in and calmed them down.

Darktown isn't the best of places. Ok, it may be one of the worst places I have ever been, if not the very worst. It was dark, only lit by some lanterns or torches and the daylight that came from the side that faced the cliff. It also smelled awful, which made my stomach a bit queasy, and had a lot of poor and sick people that had to call it home. I haven't been here many times before, maybe two or three when one of Athenril's jobs required it, and I wish that I never had to. Watching all of these people who lived here day to day was just sad. And even though I wished I could help them, I couldn't do anything. That made me angry. I always felt bad if I didn't have money to give a beggar on the street, so one might imagine how I feel here.

We found the clinic and Anders spotted us immediately, reaching for his staff in case we wanted trouble. I guess I could understand that, considering armed and armored people don't seem to be in abundance here if they aren't thugs of some kind. We talked with him once he realized that we weren't here to harm anyone, and as I predicted, he told us to meet him in the Chantry tonight. He explained to Hawke that he wanted to help his friend Karl, and then started talking about mage rights etc. I can honestly say that I zoned out during that part, considering I already knew what he was talking about and hearing it another time wasn't going to do anything but annoy me. It wasn't that I don't agree with him on some - ok most - of the things that he's talking about, I do, but he seems to be the same as in the game when it comes to taking this to an extreme.

So we left Anders to his job and went back to Lowtown. "You guys want a drink? It's on me." Varric asked as we neared the Hanged Man.

Just as Hawke was about to answer, a messenger ran over to our group, handed him a letter, and then ran back the way he came. "Well this is strange." Garret said as he looked at the letter. I couldn't see what was written on it from where I was standing. The warrior opened the envelope and silently read the letter inside, before looking at us. "It seems Meeran wants our help with a job that none of his other men were able to do. He said he'll pay. What do you guys think?"

"Count me out, Hawke. Whatever it is, I want no part in it." Aveline immediately said.

"Probably for the best. Can't have the new guard captain working for a mercenary." Varric said as he took the letter from Hawke to take a look himself. "Especially considering this job." the dwarf added when he scanned over the letter. Ok, I am curious about what the letter says now. Varric must have seen me trying to take a look and handed it to me.

"Meeran has awful handwriting." I commented with a slight frown as I read what was written. It seems that he wants us to kill lord Harimann and find out what happened to the men he sent to do the job. "Yeah. Varric's right about this one." I told Aveline. It certainly wouldn't look good for the captain of the city guard to go and kill a noble.

"What does it say?" Aveline asked as she tried to take the letter. I moved it farther away from her before she could.

"If you know about it, then you would have to report it. And if you don't report it, then you are a part of it." I told her and she sighed, though she didn't say anything on the matter.

"I have to go to the Keep to see about this training schedule the Seneschal made." Aveline said and left in the direction of Hightown.

"So are you going to tell us already or are we going to have to guess what the job is about?" Carver asked us and Garret explained what Meeran wanted us to do.

We agreed to go and see what we can do on the matter and went to the docks. It didn't take that long to find lord Harimann's guards and have them attack us. I didn't want to use magic here in public, so I settled for just using my daggers. I may still need some practice to do all the things that you can see in the game, especially all of the flips and tricks, but I think I'm pretty good at this. I'm still the worst fighter on the team, but at least now I can actually fight.

When we got rid of the guards, the last of Meeran's men that were sent to do this job came out of whatever hole he was hiding in until now. I swear, I didn't even see the guy during the fight. He told us that his group was ambushed by Lord Harriman's guards before they even found them and that the rest were killed. That is when Lord Harimann decided to make an appearance, and told us about the reason why the Red Iron was hired to kill him. He had been the one who convinced the Viscount to send aid to Ferelden after the Blight, and some of the other nobles didn't seem happy about it. Of course, Hawke couldn't kill him after that, so he let him go.

"I don't want to be the one to tell Meeran you just did that." the Red Iron mercenary said when Harimann left.

"Did what? Harriman was already gone when we got here." Garret told him and he caught on.

"Right. I can tell him that. Thank you again for saving me, Hawke." the man said, before running up the stairs and towards Lowtown.

"As long as we're here, we can go see if there are any jobs at the Gallows." Marian suggested, and Garret nodded in agreement.

"Yes. Though I don't think all of us should go. Beth, Ella, you two should stay here. Maybe look for some jobs around the docks?" The two of us nodded and the rest of the team went to the boat that would take them to the Gallows.

Bethany and I walked around the docks in search of jobs we could do. We came across lord Harrowmont who asked us to help him get to his ship by clearing Carta thugs that were hired to kill him. It was nice to note that Bhalen is king of Orzammar, though I don't know how the information would matter to me right now. I also noted that Alistair is king of Ferelden, and I heard that the Hero of Ferelden survived killing the Archdemon. But again, this is some information that isn't all that relevant to those living in Kirkwall. It's nice to know though.

But, anyway, Bethany and I helped get rid of the Carta and Harrowmont paid us two sovereigns. I didn't really expect that much money for this, though I wasn't about to argue with the dwarf. Suffice to say, Hawke was surprised when he came back. Garret and the others found Solvintus, who asked him to find some alchemy ingredients for him, so we'll have to look for them the next time we go out of the city.

After our business here was done, we all went back to the Hanged Man and up to Varric's suite. Norah came up to take our orders.

"A pint for everyone." Varric told her and she counted all of us before starting to the door.

"Water for me, please." I said before she could exit and she nodded before going down to get our drinks.

"Are you ever going to drink something?" Marian asked me and I smirked.

"Probably not." I just don't want to drink anything. It's a decision I made so long ago that I can't even remember when, and being part of Hawke's team wasn't going to change it. I had a hard time with adjusting to the fact that I had to kill people if I was to stay on this team - though the fact that all of those people wouldn't hesitate to kill me did help - but I'm not changing anything else.

"Will you at least play Diamondback, Numbers?" Varric asked me and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Numbers?" I asked. He said he wanted at least a day until he came up with nicknames for us, but 'Numbers'?...

"Yeah. That's your nickname. You are good at accounting and always seem to be thinking about something, like your calculating things." the dwarf told me. I suppose it's not bad. I mean, he probably could have came up with worse.

"Ok... I guess." I told him. "As to your question, yes I would." I have nothing against a card game or two.

"You know, Ella is already a nickname, right?" Marian asked the dwarf as he pulled out a deck of cards from his coat pocket. I was a bit surprised she remembered. I only told them my name once.

"Really? Then what is your real name?" Varric asked me.

"I might tell you later. Unless, of course, any of you remember it and you tell him." I answered looking over the Hawkes. They seemed to be thinking it over, trying to remember. "I guess not." I added after it was clear they don't. It's not really a secret, why would it be, but I have adjusted to being called Ella.

"Well, I'll still call you Numbers, if you don't mind." Varric told me as he proceeded to deal the cards. He told the others their nicknames too. Garret was Hawke - obviously; Bethany was Sunshine; Carver was Junior - something he wasn't too happy about; and Marian was Arrow.

When we finished a game of Diamondback Aveline showed up. It was getting dark and we'll soon have to go to Hightown to help Anders. That's when a young boy came into the room and handed Varric a letter. The dwarf gave him some money and the boy left almost as quickly as he entered.

"I had been looking for jobs around town and it seems that one of my contacts found something." Varric told us as he opened the envelope and read the letter. "Yeah. A dwarf named Anso wants help. Though if we want the job, we'll have to meet him in the Lowtown Bazaar tonight." Wait, Anso? As in the dwarf that's helping Fenris?

"We're helping Anders tonight." Garret said and Varric sighed.

"Yeah, I know." the dwarf said.

"What if we split up like we did earlier today?" Bethany suggested.

"That's a good idea." Hawke told his sister and she smiled at him happily. Then he turned to Marian. "Alright. Marian can you lead the second team?" Garret asked, but before she could reply, Carver objected.

"Why does she get to lead? Why not me?" he asked and I had to stop myself from sighing. If I did that he would be angry at me.

Hawke looked at him for a second. "Ok. Carver will lead the second team." he said, surprising some of us. I really wasn't expecting that, and by the look on his face, neither was Carver.

"Really?" he asked, somewhat unbelieving.

"You wanted to lead. Then lead." Garret told him, before looking at all of us. "So, who's going with Carver?"

"I'll go." I immediately offered. I want to meet Fenris, and I think Anders is annoying. This is a no brainer. Aveline offered as well. Marian, Bethany and Varric agreed to go with Hawke.

* * *

We talked with Anso - who was strangely extremely scared he'll fall up into the sky - and he told about his chest etc. I still don't get how someone could think they'd fall _up_ into the sky, but then again I'm not a dwarf. Aveline wasn't too happy about helping a lyrium smuggler, but she didn't want to leave Carver and me to do this alone. So we went to the Alianage and fought through the thugs inside the hovel. The chest however, was empty. I wonder what was supposed to be there anyway. Though I doubt I'd get an answer to that question.

When we got outside of the hovel, we found ourselves surrounded by well armed men and women._ Damn, there must be two dozen of them._

"That's not the elf. Who is that?" one of them asked.

"Doesn't matter. We were told to kill whoever enters the house." another one replied and I immediately threw chain lighting at them, causing electricity to flow through a good number of them. I had to take out as many as I could because they greatly outnumber us. Carver charged at those that were affected by my spell and took advantage of their momentary stunned state to cut down several of them. Aveline blocked those that were trying to get to Carver while he was doing this. I took the time to try and slip into the shadows so I could sneak around them. Even though I'm not that good at sneaking, I did manage to get around them while they were preoccupied with the warriors. The ones that were affected by my spell recovered and Carver now switched to getting as many people in front of him as he could, so he could slash at them all with his greatsword. Aveline guarded his back and did damage of her own by slashing at the hunters as well as bashing them with her shield. I managed to sneak up on several of them and slit their throats, before joining the fight regularly when I got too much attention I couldn't sneak around anymore.

And then a spell whisked by me, missing me by a centimeter just because I chose that time to move. I turned my head to see a mage preparing another spell since his last one missed. I ran around to get behind the giant tree so he couldn't hit me, before yelling "Mage!" to the others so they would know of the danger. Once I did that, I ran back around the tree, having a picture of where the mage would be in my mind, preparing a spell of my own. He was where I thought he'd be, though encased in an arcane shield. "Damn it!"

I knew I had to wait for him to get out of it, since I have no idea how to dispel it. So I busied myself with the hunters that attacked me - ducking under swings, doing a roll or two to get away from someone, twirling my daggers around to slash at them - all the while keeping an eye on the mage. My split concentration did get me a few cuts and bruises, though nothing major, and when the mage finally dropped his shield I immediately charged a spell in my hand and a bolt of lightning hit him square in the chest. He staggered back as he tried to catch his breath and I took the opportunity to close the distance between us and slit his throat.

I turned around to see that there were only two hunters left, who were easily finished off by Carver and Aveline. "Well this was fun." Carver said in a tone that said he wasn't too happy about being ambushed like that.

"At least we're alive. It was like twenty to three, you know..." I told him, trying to cheer him up. Clearly he wanted this to go better since he was in charge.

"It was, wasn't it?" he said as he looked around at the dead bodies, clearly happy about the fact that we faced such odds and came out with only cuts and bruises. 'Oh God, what will he be like when we go through a mansion filled with shades?' The thought did make me chuckle slightly, though if they did notice, they didn't say anything.

Carver went to loot the bodies and I decided to help just because I knew Aveline wouldn't. She doesn't like looting the people we kill. Frankly, I agree with her. It was enough that we killed them, we didn't need to take their stuff too. But I know that if I left Carver to do it by himself he would be in a bad mood the rest of the day. Well, the rest of the night. And that's mostly because he isn't too big on looting people either, though Garret and Marian don't have a problem with it.

When we were done with looting the bodies, we made to exit the Alianage, only to be stopped when a man in similar armor to the others, came around the corner and descended the stairs. "I don't know who you are friends, but you made a serious mistake coming here."

'I swear, it's like all the dead people behind us don't exist.' went through my head. Though when I considered the fact that he probably isn't that stupid... he must have even more hunters with him. And to confirm that, the man yelled out "Lieutenant! Get everyone in the clearing, now!"

But, instead of a group of people, a man stumbled from behind the corner, clutching a wound on his chest. He managed to say "Captain..." before collapsing to the ground, dead.

And then came the most well built elf I have seen. And if his appearance was one thing, his voice was a whole other story. It sounded even better than in the game, if that was even possible. "Your men are dead, and your trap has failed. I suggest you run to your master while you can." Fenris told the hunter captain as he descended the stairs. He looked at the three of us one by one and when he looked at me I felt like I might melt. I know I was blushing, though thankfully it was dark so I don't think anyone noticed.

_Ok... please look back at Carver and Aveline._ Thankfully, the slaver captain wasn't all that smart, and decided to grab Fenris's shoulder.

"You're going nowhere, slave." he said and anger flashed through Fenris's eyes, before he whirled around activating his markings, and plunged his hand into the man's chest. 'Note to self... Don't make Fenris angry.'

"I am not a slave." he said, crushing the man's heart and then turning to look at us again. He wasn't as angry anymore. "I apologize. When I asked Anso to provide a distraction for the hunters, I had no idea they'd be so numerous."

"You're the reason they were here?" Carver asked him.

"Yes. My name is Fenris. These men were Imperial bounty hunters looking to reclaim a magister's lost property. Namely myself."

"This is a lot of men to capture one slave." Aveline noted.

"It is." Fenris replied simply, though Carver wasn't as interested in his story.

"Is this the whole job, or is there more?" he asked.

"Perhaps." Fenris said as he went to look through the captain's pockets. He seemed to have found something and cursed under his breath as he turned to look at us again. "It is as I thought. My former master accompanied them to the city. I must confront him before he flees. I will... need your help."

Carver frowned. "You tricked us and now you want out help?" _Seriously, Carver? You kinda offered to help just a minute ago._

"Would you have helped if Anso told you to divert an ambush of Tevinter bounty hunters?" Fenris asked.

"I don't know." Carver replied. I guess he wouldn't know, but I'm sure Hawke would have wanted more of us on the job if we knew about what it actually was.

"Oh, c'mon Carver. We should help him." I told him and he looked at me.

"Why? He already tricked us, and going against a magister isn't an easy job." he asked me.

"Because slavery is wrong?" I asked, though he just looked at me without saying anything. I know he agrees, though it doesn't seem enough to get him to help. I sighed and looked at Aveline. "Wanna say something here, Aveline?"

"I think we should help. It's the right thing to do." the guardswoman told him and he sighed.

"Of course." Carver said, turning to look at Fenris again. "I apologize. It's just that I don't like being tricked, is all."

"Of course." Fenris replied. "Denarius is staying in a mansion in Hightown. We should hurry."

* * *

We entered the mansion. It was already crumbling, on the verge of falling apart. I mean, there were literally places where I could see the sky trough the ceiling. The four of us went through the first room without any trouble, but the second room had a trap in front of the door. Luckily I noticed it, and managed to disarm it. Traps certainly aren't my specialty, but they aren't too hard to disable if you're careful. When Marian was training me, I had more than a few traps explode in my face, though thankfully they were only for practice and didn't harm anyone.

Shades appeared in front of us when we made it to the center of what must have before been a kitchen. The shades looked differently than I expected. They seemed to be made of pure shadows, though these shadows moved around and didn't seem to be friendly. I immediately got out my daggers and attacked them, as did the others. When my blades made contact with the creatures, it was almost like they weren't there. Almost, though not completely. My daggers did seem to hurt them, though I really couldn't see any injuries. And when a shade managed to swipe at me with their shadowy claws, it hurt, though it didn't leave any marks. _Ok... So this is different._

We managed to get rid of the shades that appeared, and went into the next room. This was the main room, it seemed. I remember that I always had trouble getting through here in the game when I played on 'hard', and that was mostly because I got swarmed by shades and usually activated the poison trap by accident. So I scanned the room to try and find said trap, and found it just when more shades appeared. I ran over to it to disarm it, while the others charged at the shades.

_Don't mess up this one._ I tried concentrating on disarming the trap with all the fighting behind me. Just as I managed to disable it, I felt heat emanating from behind me and did a roll just in time to evade the claws of the rage demon. And if I thought the shades were different, the rage demon was even more so. It seemed to be made out of pure fire, and I could have guessed it was rage even if I hadn't known it would be here. It just seemed like rage and anger when you looked at it. I can't explain it better than that, it just had that feeling.

I got out my daggers and attacked it, though it was hot to get so close with my hands. Same as with the shades, my daggers went through, though I couldn't see any marks to show that I had hit it. Though unlike the shades, the creature's claws did leave some marks - basically it burned me. I made the mistake of my hand getting to close to it and got slightly burned by its skin - or whatever you want to call it. I jumped back. _Ok. So 'close' is bad when I only have daggers._

It was obvious that daggers aren't the weapon of choice here, and a glance at the others showed that they were too busy to help me right now. My little fight with the demon attracted a few shades as well. I took a breath as I charged a spell. _Let's see what this does._ I released the chain lighting at them and it managed to hit all of them, making the creatures screech in pain. It didn't take much else to finish them off, just a few swings of my daggers. I used the spell again to get rid of another group of shades, though the others were taken care of by either my daggers, or the swords of my companions.

When the fight was over, Fenris was clearly angry, though he didn't say anything. Frankly, even though I like him and all, I don't care if he's angry about me being a mage. I can see his side of things - mages are dangerous, and what he went through because of them is awful - but I know myself and I would never turn on my friends. And demons haven't even approached me. Not in my dreams or when I was awake. These were the first creatures of the Fade that I encountered._ I can think about that later. Right now, I should focus on getting through the rest of this place._

* * *

And we did get through the rest of the mansion, though we didn't find Denarius. I can safely say that today may have topped any other fights I have been in. The shades and demons were quite different to fight, and difficult to kill. And, let's not forget the arcane horror. Now that thing was something. It easily topped any other enemy I have faced so far, with its use of magic and teleportation. I mean, isn't one rule of magic that teleportation is impossible?! I think it is, but this thing didn't seem to know that!

Fenris left the mansion to get some fresh air, and left us to take what we want. We took some things, though not all of them. Fenris should get something out of this, after all. Especially since we did find his former master.

When we were done, we exited the mansion and found Fenris leaning against the wall. As soon as he noticed us, he pushed himself from it and turned to face us. "You're a mage." he told me and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, I know I am. You don't need to tell me that." I answered.

He glared at me. "Don't play games. I know what your kind is capable of." he said angrily, and it made me angry too.

"_'My kind'_ is apparently capable of helping you with all of this craziness tonight." I told him with a frown. Carver and Aveline seemed to just be looking at us, and not wanting to do anything else. Or they were surprised I got angry at someone - I usually don't. Not even when I gave my friend my notebook and she didn't return it to me even though we had a test, so I had to get by with what I remembered in class. But, this was quite different. I just went through the toughest fighting in my life, and Fenris here is angry at me for using a few spells in said fights.

"Tell me then, what do you want to achieve with your magic?" Fenris asked me.

"I want to live, aka not to die." I replied. What else would I want? I don't want power, and knowledge is great but I think I have more than I want right now considering my situation. But I most certainly don't want to die.

"Many things have been done in the name of survival." Fenris replied and I glared at him this time.

"You would know about that, wouldn't you?" He would be an expert with what he went through, so he can't really judge me for wanting to live. He seemed to have come to that thought as well, 'cause he stopped arguing.

"I apologize. I imagine I appear ungrateful for your help." he told us, not looking at me at all anymore.

"You did, though I can say that I'm not a big fan of mages either, so I guess I get it." Carver replied. After that Fenris paid us for helping him and offered to help our team. Carver accepted and we went back to the Hanged Man to tell Hawke how things went. There we found out that Anders joined the team as well.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I finally got an outline. Yay! But this chapter ended up really short, since I was having trouble with what to add, and even getting myself to write it in general. I guess vacation started, and my brain thinks that that means I shouldn't do anything... Well, I'll see about that.**

**Hope you enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Dragon Age".**

* * *

Carver slammed the door shut as all of us exited the Amell estate. The passing nobles gave us strange looks as they noticed so many armed people exit the estate, covered in blood. I was tempted to chuckle when I saw them, but restrained myself since I knew that the Hawke family wasn't all too happy with everything that happened today.

Not only was the ancestral home of their mother's family crawling with slavers, but then they also found the Will that said that Gamlen didn't even have the right to sell it in the first place. Hawke and Carver were particularly furious at this development, and looked like they were going to kill someone. That's probably why all of the nobles got out of the way, rather than make comments at how we're even allowed up here like they usually do. Marian and Bethany weren't happy either, but both of them at least managed not to frighten the people we passed.

Aveline went back to the Keep, saying something about writing up a report about what happened to the slavers, and Fenris went in the direction of his borrowed mansion without a single word. The rest of us made our way to Lowtown.

Varric and I went with the Hawkes to tell their mother what they found, and left them at their uncle's house. Gamlen, luckily, wasn't home at the moment, so Varric and I left, having decided that it was safe to leave the group alone. Leandra will probably manage to calm them down by the time Gamlen returns from… wherever in Kirkwall he is now.

"Wanna go to the Hanged Man, Numbers?" Varric asked me. "Unless you have something else to do, of course."

"I'll meet you there in a few minutes." I replied, deciding to go home to get into something that's not covered in blood, and then go there. There wasn't really anything to do for me until nightfall, when we're going to help Isabela. And there are still several hours until then.

"Ok. See you then." Varric said, and turned to go towards the Hanged Man. I went across the small courtyard and went up the stairs to my apartment. I changed into simple black pants and a brown shirt, and left my armor on the chest so I remember to clean it when I came back. If I left it in the chest, I would probably forget. I also used a wet towel to get the dried blood of my face and arms. My hair will have to wait unfortunately.

Grabbing my dagger and putting it in its place on my belt, I exited the apartment and made my way to the Hanged Man. There weren't many people inside at the moment, though it's mostly because they're probably still working. Come evening, this place will get much more crowded.

I found Varric at one of the tables downstairs, having a drink with Isabela. He waved me over and walked over to the table.

"Numbers, this is Isabela. The woman we're helping tonight." the dwarf told me and I nodded in greeting to her. I already knew who she was, but I can't go around Kirkwall just knowing everyone's name.

"Hi. My name is Ella." I introduced myself and sat down at the table.

"Nice to meet you. Varric here was just telling me about how Hawke escaped the Blight."

I raised an eyebrow at the dwarf. "Oh, really? Do you make a habit out of telling people about other people's business? If so, I might need to keep my secrets more carefully." I asked him. Hawke had told him yesterday about how all of us fled the darkspawn - with the exception of me telling them about the ogre.

Varric chuckled. "You do that carefully already. I mean, none of us actually know your real name, and then there was the 'future thing' that Hawke mentioned, that I still have no idea what it could possibly mean." _Ok, Ella__…__ Iceberg ahead._

"And I still don't know if that whole pickpocket thing was real or a set up." I replied.

Varric laughed. "Oh, and here I thought I got away with it." he said and I smirked. _Iceberg avoided._

"No way, Varric. But I will forgive you for it, and not tell Hawke." I told him, before looking at Isabela. "So, what exactly did he tell you? And do I need to make corrections or not?"

Isabela chuckled. "Maybe. I still don't believe a High Dragon just decided to swoop down and save everyone." the pirate replied and I chuckled.

"Oh, that did happen." I told her.

Isabela raised an eyebrow at me. "Really? A High Dragon?" she asked, in a tone that sounded like she wasn't convinced. I just nodded.

"See Rivaini? I wasn't making that up." Varric told her.

"So…" I decided to change the subject. "What exactly will we be helping you with, Isabela?" I already know, but since no one has actually bothered to tell me, I can't go around knowing about it anyway.

"A duel. I just need someone to make sure Hayder doesn't cheat. As easy as that." the pirate replied.

"So we probably won't need everyone." Varric stated. _Oh, damn..._

"But it would be better to be prepared, wouldn't it?" I asked. "I mean… 'Cheating' could mean that he sends a group of thugs after her." _Wait, I__'__m not supposed to know who she__'__s dueling, or why. _I looked at Isabela. "I mean… would this person do something like that?"

She thought it over. "Very possible, actually." she replied, looking back at Varric. "So it would be better if more people come. Just in case." she told him.

Varric nodded. "Right… Well, I'll tell Hawke - when he calms down from all of that slaver business." the dwarf said, before changing the subject. "Either of you interested in a game of Wicked Grace?" Both of us agreed and we started a game. We played for an hour or so, before I decided to go home to get my equipment cleaned up.

* * *

We met up at the Hanged Man when it got darker, and then all of us, with Isabela, made our way to Hightown. The courtyard where Isabela said the duel was supposed to take place, however, was empty.

Isabela was about to say something when a woman ran around the corner with several men following. "There's the wench. Gut her!" she ordered her men, pointing to Isabela.

"Group of thugs, check." Varric commented as he took Bianca from the holder on his back. I unsheathed my daggers, while the others prepared to fight as well.

The thugs charged at us, and a few appeared from the other entrance to the courtyard. Hawke, Carver, Fenris and Aveline were holding them back, while Bethany and Anders shot spells. Marian and Varric were shooting arrows and bolts, while Isabela disappeared somewhere. As I helped in the melee fighting, I saw her appear behind one of the thugs and back-stab him, only to disappear from view again. During the fight - which didn't last long - I saw her do that a few more times as well. She really is good at stealth. I'm a little jealous.

"So, it seems that Numbers was right." Varric said after the fight.

"And when she tells me how she does it, I'll probably hit myself in the head for not seeing something obvious." Marian joked and I chuckled.

"Maybe." _Though not really._ I added in my head. It's not like anyone can guess the truth.

"Let's see if we can find where Hayder's hiding. Check their pockets." Isabela told us and we went to search for any clue we might get.

"Got it!" Varric said as he looked at the piece of paper he got from the captain. "Guess what… We're going to the Chantry again."

"One day someone will stop to ask why there are dead bodies in the Chantry." Marian joked, making a few of us laugh. It was true, after all. There were the templars two days ago, and now this. There's that whole mess with Patrice… A lot of fighting and a lot of dead people.

* * *

We got rid of Hayder's group with a bit more trouble than the first one. There were archers that made some problems, but thankfully we had our own ones. And mages. Let's not forget that. Isabela told us about her relic and then offered to join the team.

As we descended the stairs that lead to the Chantry, I stopped to look at the notice board - Chanters Board - and saw an arrow in it. _Did we miss the whole Sebastian shooting an arrow scene? _I went to check and yes, there was the notice about Sebastian wanting to get rid of the Flint Company mercenaries.

"Hey, look. This seems interesting." I told the others and then Hawke appeared from behind me and looked at the notice.

"Yes. Very." he agreed as he took the notice off, removing the arrow as well.

"Any guess as to why it was attached with an arrow?" Varric asked us.

"Why not ask when we finish getting rid of these mercenaries?" Hawke answered as he handed the notice over to Varric.

"The Prince of Starkhaven? Well, who can say no to that?" the dwarf replied. "Nobles usually pay more, and royalty even more than that." he added. So we decided to help Sebastian by finding these mercenaries.

* * *

**Hope it's not boring. I'll try to make the next one better. :)**


End file.
